The Perfect Date
by Amphitrite II
Summary: Lightning wants nothing more than to give Doc a night he’ll never forget, but he is clueless about how to go about doing it. Set before the opening of the Hudson Hornet Museum in Radiator Springs. :::Lightning/Doc slash:::
1. Morning at Flo's

**The Perfect Date  
By Amphitrite  
**.  
.  
.

_Lightning wants nothing more than to give Doc a night he'll never forget, but he is clueless about how to go about doing it.  
_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on _Cars_ and its characters and situations, all created and owned by Disney and Pixar.  
**Warnings: **Slash.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey, Mater?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Hypothetically speaking, say you really like someone and want to take them out on a date, but you don't think that they like you that way. You're not even sure if you're their type. What would you do?"

The two cars were parked at Flo's V8 Café, enjoying an early morning bout of fuel. The usual cars were there as well: Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, and Ramone. Today, Luigi was there as well. Fillmore was arguing with Sarge about government conspiracies as usual while Flo, Ramone, and Luigi were chattering about how great their businesses had been doing since the influx of new customers.

"Aw shucks, Lightnin'. Didn't you and Sally jus' stop seein' each others las' week?"

The tow truck was right. Just last week, he and Sally had gone on their last date. Lightning had taken her out and then broken up with her.

* * *

"_Is it another car?" she asked._

"_Nononono!" Lightning protested, albeit a little too enthusiastically. "It's not that! It's just… I realized that I don't like you the way I thought I did." At Sally's confused and slightly hurt expression, he hastily continued. "I like you more. Like I would a sister. I love you a lot but the spark's gone, you know what I mean? But it's not you; you're still the prettiest car around. I just… I don't know, but I didn't want to lead you on or anything."_

_Sally looked thoughtful. "I guess I know what you mean. Like…we've been through so much together that we feel more like best friends than lovers?"_

"_Yeah, yeah!" Lightning latched onto the idea like a lifeline._

"_I'm kind of surprised, but thanks for not leading me on. And well, there is this rather dashing car staying at the Wheel Well who has been dropping hints all week…"_

_Lightning laughed, glad she had taken it so well. "You give him one of those looks of yours and he'll never know what hit him." She smiled and looked wistfully down the road._

"_You up for one last drive, Stickers? Just for old times' sake?'_

"_You're on."

* * *

_

"You sure do move on fast. So who's the lucky gal this time?" Mater commented, sipping his fuel.

"Of course I'm fast! I'm Lightning McQueen! Ka-chow!" He flashed his bolt, chuckling. But he sobered up quickly. "I can't tell you that, Mater. It's a secret."

"But Lightnin', we're best friends! Y'know you c'n tell me anythin', righ'?

"I know, but this is different. It… It might make you think differently of me or maybe even hate me. And I don't want that—or anything—to come between us."

"Nothin' you say c'd ever come between the two o' us," Mater declared proudly.

Lightning sighed. "I want to believe you, Mater, but this is… This is just too big."

"I don't git what's wrong. Are you embarrassed about her? Is she rusty? Is she married? Is she old? Shoot, Lightnin', it's not me that you're fancyin', is it?"

"_No_!" Lightning yelled.

"Gosh darn, I'm not _that_ hideous, am I?"

"No, of course not, Mater," Lightning assured his friend. "It's…" He frowned, looking away. "It's not you, but it _is_ a guy." He stopped there, unsure about how this new information would be received. Oh, no. Mater was giving him a funny look; he could feel it. He felt like shrinking into a tiny ball.

"Well?" Mater asked impatiently.

Lightning gave him a bemused look. "Well what?"

"Well, is you gonna tell me or not?"

"You mean, you're not grossed out?"

Mater gave him a pitying look, as if he were the stupidest car in the entire world. "We isn't hatin' folks 'round here," he replied. "Love is love, n' whether you like guy cars or girl cars don't matter. And jus' 'cuz a car likes them gentlecars better than the misses don't mean his love ain't real."

Lightning stared at him, jaw dropped. Those were the wisest words he had ever heard from his best friend. Inspired by Mater's alleged open-mindedness, he decided to confide in the tow truck. He sighed.

"It's Doc Hudson."

"Doc Hudson!" Mater exclaimed, staring at him for a full ten seconds before bursting out in loud, raucous laughter. "You've got the hots for ol' Doc?"

"Shhh!" Lightning glared. Ramone, Luigi, and Flo were driving over to join them.

"'ey, Lightning, did I just hear what I think I heard? You like ol' Doc?" Ramone asked first.

Lightning glared at Mater, refusing to speak a word. Clueless about the daggers his friend was sending him with his eyes, Mater nodded enthusiastically.

"He was jus' askin' me fer tips on how t' ask Doc on a date!"

Mater's audience "ooh"-ed and Lightning sunk low toward ground, mortified, as they nudged him teasingly with their tires.

"Look, guys, I was just kidding, okay? It was just a joke between good friends, right?" he said nervously. Then he added, "Please don't tell Doc. I don't want him getting the wrong idea or anything." He sighed when they gave him skeptic looks.

"Well, I, for one think it's cute," Flo announced. "Doc's always been part of us, but he isn't usually one for socializing. He just stays at his office all day, doing who knows what. I think it'd be nice to see him with someone who would make him happy. He deserves it for taking care of us all these years, that's for sure. And I'm pretty sure you'd be perfect for the job, sweetie."

Lightning grinned at the show car. "Do you really think so?" he asked hopefully. She gave him a smile and a nod.

"My girl's right, Lightning," Ramone added. "Man, what you gotta do is make a good impression. You gotta show him what you've got and why he should say yes. Make him think, 'Damn, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that would be a shame to turn down.' If you really impress him he won't even think twice before agreeing to whatever you suggest." He grinned impishly, winking at Lightning. "If you stop by my shop Ramone will help you look better than you've ever looked."

Lightning's grin widened. "Thanks, Ramone. I'll be sure to do that."

"Lightening," Luigi spoke up in his heavy Italian accent, "Luigi have advice for you. Do something that you will both enjoy doing. In Italy, I used to take my girl to watch racing because we both were fans of the Ferraris. You must think about what you and Doc have in common and work from there, because your date will turn out very bad if one of you has a bad time."

"Well, that's easy," Lightning said thoughtfully. "We are both racecars."

"Go racing, then," Luigi replied.

Lightning frowned. "But we already do that all the time… I want it to be more than just what we do all the time. I want it to be special." He looked at the floor sheepishly.

Mater laughed. "Who ever knew our Lightnin' were such a romantic fella?"

"Take him out to dinner," Flo suggested. "Sally's opened up a fine new restaurant at the Wheel Well. Simple, but nice. I don't think Doc has gone yet. It'd be a nice place for you two to talk. I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Lightning nodded. He wasn't sure about the Sally part (how in Chrysler's name would he avoid telling her that he was on a date with Doc?), but dinner was a good idea. "Thanks, Flo, I'll definitely keep that in mind."

"You're so wrong, dude. Lightning would so be better off with some of my homemade organic fuel in his system."

The group whirled around to see Fillmore and Sarge join them. Apparently they had overheard the conversation and had decided to give Lightning their own advice. Fillmore gave Lightning's front left tire a friendly bump, nodding slowly. "Show him the love, man. You know what I mean?"

Sarge interjected before Lightning could reply to the hippie van. "Well, soldier. Don't let his attitude discourage you. Show him that you like him just the way he is, grumps and all."

Lightning sighed. "This is going to be more complicated than I'd thought."  
.  
.  
**

* * *

TBC **


	2. Time to Clean Out the Garage

**The Perfect Date  
By Amphitrite  
**.  
.  
.  
.

After discussing the details of asking Doc with the other cars, Lightning excused himself and decided to go see the doctor himself. Not because he wanted to admire him or accidentally rub against his tire or anything, he just wanted to spend time with his friend. Yes, that was right. 

When he found the office empty, he decided to check out the garage. Ah, there he was. Lightning parked in the entrance of the garage and just watched Doc for a minute. He was cleaning the place up, organizing yellowed books on shelves, separating the tires and tools, and righting the crooked certificates he had earned over his career that he hadn't hung up in his office.

Lightning's eyes were instantly drawn to the old newspaper clipping framed on the left wall.

"_I keep that to remind me to never go back."_

He looked from the photograph of the wrecked Fabulous Hudson Hornet to Doc, who might've be aging but definitely still had more than a little talent in him. Lightning smiled and moved toward the newspaper clipping.

"I think this one needs to be taken down," he spoke up, and chuckled in amusement when Doc jumped in surprise. "Sorry, I just came by to see if I could help," he explained. Doc looked at him suspiciously for a moment before nodding towards the broom in the corner.

"This place could definitely use a thorough sweeping," he said gruffly, and then continued organizing the rest of his papers and things. Lightning quickly began to sweep the garage floor, trying to resist being blinded by all the dust that flew up in the air. There was a comfortable silence between the two cars while they worked. Lightning smiled at how much things between them had changed. Doc had gone from being the grumpy, old, resentful car with the secret past who wanted nothing more than to be rid of Lightning to…well, the grumpy, old, famous racecar who seemed to have appointed himself Lightning's crew chief. And Lightning himself had learned more than a few important lessons from Doc and the rest of the town residents, including things like caring about others and that if one goes hard enough left, he'll find himself turning right.

Then there was that funny crush he found himself developing for the car that he had originally despised. There was just something about Doc that made Lightning want to know him better. He wanted to know his favorite color, whether he preferred racing on dirt or asphalt, why he had decided to settle down in Radiator Springs, how his racing career had begun, what the 1950s had been like, and what he really thought of Lightning.

When he finished sweeping the floor, Lightning put the broom back in its place in the corner and looked around the room. His eyes were drawn to the photograph of Doc's wreck again. "Doc," he spoke up.

"What is it?" Doc stopped organizing his papers for a moment, turning to look at Lightning. He followed the younger car's eyes and inhaled sharply when he saw what he was staring at. He had avoided looking at the newspaper clipping after his return from the race, not wanting to deal with the negative emotions associated with that point in his life.

"I really think you should take that one down," Lightning said. Doc considered the idea. Lightning had a point; he was finished with moping about something that had happened five decades ago.

"I suppose you're right. It's about time I stop living in the past, eh, hot shot?"

He rolled over and reached his tires up to take it down. He was about to throw it in the large garbage pile that had accumulated in the garage when Lightning interjected.

"No, don't throw it away. I have a better idea. I'll be right back!"

And with that, the red stock car rushed out of the garage. Doc watched Lightning in bewilderment as he drove up to Flo's and asked one of the twin waitresses something. She nodded and he went into the building. Doc shook his head and set the framed newspaper down, going back to his cleaning.

A moment later, Lightning returned with a clipping from a recent newspaper. Doc watched as he carefully removed the 1954 article from the frame and replaced it with the new one. He then flipped it around and admired his work.

"Perfect," he declared, and hung it up.

Doc rolled up to the frame and stared at the article. The headline read "FABULOUS #51 HUDSON HORNET RETURNS AS MCQUEEN'S CREW CHIEF" and the photograph was a picture of himself and Lightning at the racetrack, both grinning widely and looking proud of themselves. His stickers were clearly visible.

He looked at Lightning, who was grinning. It was contagious. He smiled back. "Thanks, hotrod."

"You're welcome," Lightning replied. "Now _this_," he motioned to the yellowed 1954 article, "belongs in a museum exhibit that I think we should open here in town, with your Piston Cups and all those other newspaper clippings I know you have."

Doc gave him an incredulous look, but Lightning didn't seem to be kidding. "Boy, it's a nice thought, but there isn't anyone who would want to visit an exhibit featuring me. I'm history. People are always interested in the newest, flashiest thing. Like you. A museum about you would make much more sense," he shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me, Doc! Did you see all the people at the race! Everyone was so excited to see you! Everyone remembered the Fabulous Hudson Hornet! The media had a field day! You don't hold that record for the most wins in a season for nothing! Racing fans everywhere wish they could have witnessed your racing. Didn't you hear The King? He was so excited to meet you! Racecars all over the place idolize you!" He grinned, slightly abashed. "I know I do."

Doc smiled a little at that. "Thanks, kid. I'll think about it. Maybe it could help attract more visitors to the town, too."

"That's the spirit!" Doc rolled his eyes as Lightning grinned brightly, but smiled to himself when the younger car wasn't looking.  
.  
.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Dealing With the Ex

**The Perfect Date  
By Amphitrite  
**.  
.  
.  
.

Lightning sighed. This asking-Doc-out-on-a-date business was getting more and more complicated by the moment. He was struggling to remember every piece of advice that had been given to him, however strange it might have been. He needed all the help he could get. He doubted that Doc would be anything like his groupies or even Sally.

After the two had finished cleaning up the garage, Doc had thanked him warmly and then asked him if he had wanted to go racing. Lightning had almost been unable to refuse the offer—he would've gotten to spend even more time with his…_friend_—but in the end, he had given Doc a hasty excuse about having to do something else that was extremely important. He had missed Doc's disappointed look.

That "extremely important" something had been asking around for more advice. Despite his better judgment, he had gone to see Lizzie.

"Oh ho ho!" She had cackled. "You're one of them sexy wild ones! Romping with the boys! Doc Hudson, indeed. Interested in someone with a little experience, eh?" Lightning had protested loudly, blushing, but she hadn't noticed. "Well, sonny, make sure you don't beat around the bush. Tell him straight up what you want from him. And don't forget to come and tell ol' Lizzie all about it afterwards." Lightning's eyes had widened at the suggestive wink she had given him and he had thanked her quickly before speeding away as fast as he could.

Thankfully, Red had been less alarming. After Lightning had explained the situation to him, he had smiled and gently pushed a pot of flowers toward him. Trying not to hurt his feelings, Lightning had then expressed his doubts about Doc's interest in flowers or taking care of them. Good-natured Red had shrugged affably and continued to water his treasured flowers. After thanking him, Lightning had headed over to Flo's for dinner.

Within a minute of settling down at his usual stall, Lightning found himself being confronted by the Sheriff, who cut to the chase.

"Lightnin', what's this I hear about you being head over tires in love with Doc? Are Sarge and Fillmore just havin' me on?"

Lightning groaned. "I'm not in love with him; I'm just planning on asking him on a date tomorrow."

"Oh, are you? You're a brave one, son," he commented, looking thoughtful. "Well, here's a bit of advice for you: don't be fake or try too hard. Doc's not easily impressed but he's definitely taken quite a liking to you, so just be yourself and I'm sure everything'll be okay. Good luck, Lightnin'."

"Thanks, Sheriff."

The 1949 Mercury Police Cruiser nodded and then rejoined Fillmore and Sarge. Then, just as Lightning was enjoying his moment of peace, Sally approached him.

"Hey, Stickers, can we talk?"

"Sure, Sally, what's up?" He knew she was going to ask about Doc—could nobody around here keep a secret?—but when he tried deciphering her expression, he was left clueless.

"There are just a few things I'd like to clear up. Doc—"

Lightning sighed. "No, I'm not madly in love with him; yes, I'm just going to ask him on a date; yes, I am serious; no, he's not too old for me; and it's because I think that old cars deserve some lovin', too."

Sally frowned. "Is that really the only reason? Are you just using him? He… He trusts you, you know. You're his closest friend."

Lightning rolled his eyes. Sally was so exasperating when she got like this. "No, I'm not using him. I genuinely like him. I want to ask him on a date because I want to get to know him better and hopefully pursue…something more with him. I just want to see him happy, Sally, is that such a bad thing?"

"No, no, of course not. It's great." Her expression was tight. He frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She shrugged and glared at him. "You lied to me. Last week. You said you weren't interested in another car."

_Oh. That._ He sighed. "I didn't want to hurt you, Sally. And I did mean what I said about feeling like we're siblings."

"I could've taken it! You didn't have to lie! Don't you think I deserve the truth!" Her voice had risen several octaves. He hated the betrayed look on her face.

"Calm down, Sally. Look, I'm sorry, all right?"

Her expression softened at the apology. She scuffed the ground with her tire. "Yeah. All right." They were silent for a moment. Just when Lightning was about to excuse himself, she spoke up again. "I'm…" She hesitated. "I'm glad you're doing this. Doc really needs someone to talk to. He doesn't tell any of us much and I'm sure there are a lot of things he'd like to get off his chest. It'll be nice to see him happy."

Lightning groaned. "Everyone's saying that, but I haven't even asked him yet! What if he says no!"

Sally smiled secretively. "Oh, I'm pretty sure he won't turn you down." She watched in amusement as he stared at her in confusion, trying to figure out what that cryptic line meant. "Well, good luck." She pecked his fender and wished him a good night.

As she started driving away, Lightning yelled, "Wait, Sally! How's it going with…you know, that car you were talking about?"

Sally grinned, looking very pleased. "We went on our first date yesterday."

Lightning laughed, "And Mater said that _I_ moved on fast! Tell him that if he hurts you, I'll wreck him faster than he can say 'Lightning McQueen'!"

She laughed. "Thanks, Stickers."  
.  
.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. The Big Question

**The Perfect Date  
****By Amphitrite  
**.  
.  
.  
.

Lightning was exhausted by the time he returned to his headquarters—well, at the moment it was just a massive, half-finished construction project. He headed straight for the finished area, where his living quarters were located. Settling down in his room, he sunk low and exhaled deeply. Man, he was tired. Research was definitely not easy work. He really hoped that it would be worth it.

And with that thought, he shut his eyes and surrendered to Morpheus.

* * *

_Lightning tapped his front tire impatiently on the pavement, grumbling to himself. This was taking way longer than necessary._

_Flo's fuel must have gone bad or something, because all the residents of Radiator Springs suddenly found themselves feeling sick and in need of Doc's help. The problem was, Doc had seemed to have decided to adopt a new rule: in order to get appointments with him, the cars would have to kiss him. Lightning watched in horror as the Sheriff, Sally, Mater, and Guido traded saliva with the object of his affection. Guido, especially, had seemed all too happy to stick his tongue in Doc's mouth. Lightning tried to squeeze his eyes shut but he couldn't take his eyes off the sight; it was like watching a train wreck._

_Finally, it was his turn. He leaned forward, eyes closed, mouth centimeters away from touching Doc's—

* * *

_

Lightning's eyes snapped open at the persistent squeaking of his alarm clock. He groaned. Stupid recurring dreams about kissing Doc wherein he never actually got to kiss him. For almost two weeks, these dreams had plagued him. It had been terribly confusing for him when he had still believed that he was madly in love with Sally. He stretched and looked out the window. Ah, what a nice day. Hopefully, the shining sun was a good omen.

He had just driven outside, planning to have breakfast at Flo's again, when Mack suddenly approached him and suggested that he go practice so as to prevent himself from getting out of shape.

"The next season will be here before you know it, Lightning," the truck said wisely.

Lightning rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, fine, I'll practice. _After_ breakfast," he promised before bidding his friend goodbye and speeding off.

"'Morning, guys," he said to Sarge and Fillmore as he rolled into the gas station, parking next to them. "Good morning, Flo," he added.

"'Morning, Lightning," they chorused back, and Flo grabbed him a can of fuel.

Lightning had been talking to Sarge and Fillmore when Mater joined them, although he remained mostly quiet until the conversation ended. Then he had jumped in loudly with, "So Lightnin', didja talk to Doc yet? Didja didja didja!"

"Did he talk to me about what?"

Lightning's eyes widened at Doc's voice. The cars whirled around, exchanging glances. Lightning gave each of them a dangerous glare, silently warning them about what would happen if they told.

"Well?" Doc prompted, looking at them suspiciously.

"Umm," Lightning said, flustered. "Well, I just wanted to ask you…" The other cars leaned closer. He frowned at them but gave Doc a bright, fake grin, "if you wanted to train with me! Because I…uh…need to get in shape! For the season! Yeah!"

If Doc didn't believe him, he let it drop. "Sure. We can head out after I have breakfast. Flo, give me the best fuel you've got."

"Coming right up!"

* * *

By the time they'd finished, Lightning was spent. He decided to accompany Doc back to his office anyway. But before he left, he shrugged and thought it probably wouldn't hurt to pry Doc for some advice as well.

"Doc," Lightning asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Let's say, hypothetically, you were going to take someone on a date. What would you want to do with them? Uh, on the date?"

Doc narrowed his eyes at him in confusion, attempting to figure out why Lightning had brought up the random question. "Boy, have you run out of ideas on what to do with Sally or something?"

Lightning blinked at him, startled. He hadn't heard about their breakup? It was a miracle that the news hadn't reached him. Then again, the other cars were right. Doc didn't spend too much time with them, usually preferring to take the anti-social route and stay in his office all day.

"No, no. I'm just asking what _you_ wa—uh, _would_ want to do. Just wondering?" He gave the other car his best innocent look.

Still looking bewildered, Doc looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I'd like to take a drive. It's been many, many years since I took a relaxing drive with anyone."

_Score!_ Lightning thought. He tried suppressing the grin that rose upon his face. "Well, thanks, Doc!" Then he sped out of the office.

"Good luck with Sally!" Doc called, but Lightning didn't hear him.

"That boy gets stranger and stranger every day," Doc mused, shaking his front end.

* * *

"Hey, Doc, how would you like to go on a date with me, the amazingly sexy Lightning McQueen?" The racecar gave the mirror a half-lidded, lustful look, and then sighed. "Hi Doc! It's me, Lightning! I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time alone with me. I mean, you don't have to, but I'd like you to, and I… No, no. It's all wrong." He growled at the mirror, frustrated.

The red stock car had been practicing what he would say to Doc in front of the large mirror in his room for the last fifteen minutes, with no results. He still had no clue how exactly he was supposed to charm his somewhat-mentor. Be yourself, impress him, show him you like him the way he is… It was great advice and all, but it had still left him utterly clueless.

"Hey Doc, I have a question for you. Are you free tomorrow night? Because I'd like to take you on a date. You, me, and the open road. We'll go cruisin', baby. Then we can settle down for some R & R, if you know what I mean."

He frowned to himself before sighing. "Maybe without that last part."

* * *

"Faster than fast. Quicker than quick. I am speed. I am _Lightning_. I eat losers for breakfast," Lightning muttered to himself as he drove from his headquarters to Doc's office to ask him The Big Question. "No, no, wrong pep talk. Stupid stupid stupid." He sighed for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. "I'm Lightning McQueen! I almost won the Piston Cup! I almost beat the King! I paved a road, took it apart, and then paved it all over again! I can ask someone on a date, simple! I mean, I did dated Sally Carrera, only one of the prettiest cars ever—_and_ I broke up with her! For a crazy old grandpa car!" He frowned. "Oh god, why did I do that again? Nononono. I _like_ Doc. A lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. He's smart and attractive and a legend and a hell of a good racer and—" He groaned, "…which is why he's going to say no. This was so much easier with Sally," he grumbled.

Lost in his doubts and forgetting he was speaking aloud, Lightning didn't notice Doc sneaking up behind him until he asked, "What was easier with Sally?"

Lightning accidentally let out a girly scream (although when Doc later teased him about it, he said that he had done it for kicks, not because he was _really_ scared). "Oh my gosh, Doc! Don't scare me like that!"

Doc's eyes twinkled in amusement. "What are you doing here, hot shot? I know Radiator Springs isn't the biggest town, but is there a reason I've been seeing you around so much lately? Shouldn't you be spending more time with your girlfriend? Don't wanna be forcing her to pull one of her grand speeches or lectures or anything. That girl can be quite harsh when she puts her mind to it."

Lightning stiffened. The time had come. It was his big moment. He took a big breath. "Sally and I broke up last week, Doc." He boldly made direct eye contact with the other car. "The truth is, I've been hanging around you because I really like you and…" He paused. "I came here to ask you if you were free tomorrow night. To go on a date. With me. Umm."

"A date?" Doc repeated, not looking aghast or disgusted as Lightning had dreaded, but merely puzzled. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Lightning shrugged. "You know, just hang out and get to know each other better and stuff." He looked nervously at the other, waiting for a response. When there was none, he guessed that Doc was waiting for him to elaborate. He stumbled with an explanation, uncertain about how to articulate his feelings. Eyes on the ground, he said, "I don't know, it just seems… Well, there's a lot of things I don't know about you, Doc. And I know there's a lot of things you've kept inside for a long time. I'd love to listen to any stories you've got, or even know anything as trivial as your favorite color." He looked up, shuffling his tires anxiously. "And, well, if you'd like to…take it further, I would hardly be one to complain. I really like you, and I think that together, we could have something special."

There was a lengthy moment of silence while Doc "hrm"-ed with a strange expression on his face that Lightning could not read for the life of him.

He coughed.

"It's okay, Doc, really. I understand. Don't worry about it. I'll…just be going now. Thanks for listening to my blathering." Trying to squash his immense disappointment, Lightning backed out of the driveway and slowly began driving away, eyes on the ground.

He was on his way to Willy's Butte to mope when he heard the distinct rumble of Doc's engine behind him. He thought of stopping but he wasn't in the mood to deal with the older car—not after he had just been rejected by him. All his research and planning had gone to waste in a few minutes. He sighed.

"Wait up, boy!" he heard Doc calling. He stopped, but refused to turn around. Doc stopped next to him, nudging him with a tire. "What in the devil has gotten into you?" Lightning's heart sank. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture. He slowly began driving away. "Aren't you even going to let me say yes?"

Lightning slammed on his brakes, whirling around. His eyes were wide and his mouth had formed an 'O'. Doc chuckled in amusement. Their eyes met and both cars shivered at the electricity that shot between them.

"Doc…" Lightning whispered, as if speaking any louder would break the spell between them. "Did… Did you just say yes!"

Doc smirked. "Indeed I did."

A grin began to form, growing wider and wider by the second. He let out a whoop and raced around childishly, extremely pleased with himself. Doc allowed himself a grin almost as big as Lightning's. Lightning finally stopped and practically bounced over to Doc's side. He shyly gave Doc a quick, affectionate nuzzle.

"Is it okay if I pick you up at five?"

Doc nodded, briefly nuzzling Lightning back. They shared a secret smile and drove back to the town together in a comfortable silence, both caught up in their thoughts and newfound excitement.

.  
.

**TBC**


	5. Dinner and a Drive

**The Perfect Date  
By Amphitrite  
**.  
.  
.  
.

At five minutes to five the next day, Doc put away the book he had been reading (a biography about some famous racecar named Lightning McQueen) and rolled over to a mirror, checking his reflection. He frowned. Early that morning he had gone to Ramone's and asked for a new coat of poly.

The Hispanic low-rider had laughed out loud at his obvious lie about having "suddenly realized" that he should care more about his appearance, but he had done the job well. Doc's navy blue exterior had proudly glinted in the sun on the way back to his office.

"'Ey, Doc," Ramone had said after he'd finished, nudging Doc's tire gently. "Don't worry, man. Everything's gonna be okay. He's gonna love ya."

Doc had smiled before sighing. "I sure hope you're right."

He admired himself for a moment before his doubts came flooding back. What on earth did Lightning see in him, anyway? A boy who could have almost any in the country had chosen him, of all people. It wasn't that Doc didn't think that he had any redeeming qualities; he just could not comprehend what had attracted a young, glory-inspired Lightning. He sighed. He really hoped that tonight would be a success.

Not for the first time, he wondered what had gone wrong between him and Sally. Perhaps Sally had dumped him and he had decided to make her jealous? With _him_? No, it was too far-fetched. Maybe he was the rebound. Doc snorted at the thought. His first date in decades and he was the rebound.

Five after five. Where was he? Doc scowled. If he was standing him up…

Ten after five. Doc rolled his eyes. The idiot boy had probably forgotten or something.

Fifteen after five. Doc sighed and debated going back to reading his book. He felt so ashamed of himself for getting his hopes up. Obviously, Lightning had chickened out or changed his mind or something. Why did he feel so disappoin—?

Just then, Lightning burst in through the door, panting hard.

"Doc! I'm so sorry—Ramone kept wanting to give me a flame job and saying that you would love it but I knew you wouldn't and then he wouldn't take my money and then Flo wanted me to buy you a quart but I didn't have enough time and she wouldn't believe me so then I had to convince her that I was late, and I—"

Doc chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten."

Lightning's eyes widened. "No, no, I wouldn't forget! I've been looking forward to this day the whole week!"

Doc's expression was incredulous. "You've been planning this? Well, I suppose that explains a lot. And how did you know I would say yes?"

Lightning looked a bit sheepish. "I didn't, but I had hoped."

There was a moment of awkward silence as the two cars avoided each other's eyes while trying to look each other up and down admiringly at the same time.

Lightning looked… Well, he looked fantastic in Doc's eyes. His tires looked new—the treads clean and the rims shiny—and his paint job looked perfect, the red metal-flake paint glimmering brightly. He had an almost shy and uncertain look on his face that Doc had never seen before. It was kind of endearing.

Lightning looked up at Doc from the corner of his eye, admiring the sleek, older car. He must have done something with his paint, because he looked even better than usual. Lightning hoped that the odd look on the other car's face was attraction, or at least approval.

As if he had read his mind, Doc sudden coughed and meeting his eyes, said, "You look good, hotrod."

Lightning gave him his winning smile, feeling like his heart was racing 200 mph.

"You too, Doc." He cleared his throat. "Well, let's get going, shall we?" He held the door open and motioned for Doc to go ahead. Doc smirked.

"Such a gentleman."

Lightning grinned and bowed. "Oh, I try."

The two drove side by side—definitely closer than usual—to Flo's so Doc could fill up on some gas.

As the couple entered the gas station, Flo let out an admiring whistle. "Ooh-wee, Doc—haven't seen you lookin' so fine in years!"

Lightning somehow managed to glare and pout at the same time. "Back off, Flo, you've got Ramone. Doc is _mine_."

Flo chuckled. "Doc, you've found yourself a protective one. Good luck with Mr. McJealousy here."

Doc glanced at Lightning, smiling. "Eh, I don't mind. Kinda nice that someone cares enough."

Lightning pulled closer to him, gently nudging his tire in a show of appreciation. Maybe this would work out, after all.

After Doc had filled up and they had politely declined Flo's offer of a quick drink, the two headed out.

"So where are we going?"

"Wheel Well. But there's no rush—we're going to just take a drive. Someone once told me that it had been years since you last sat back and took a quiet drive with someone."

Doc's eyes flickered to the younger car, a content smile rising upon his face. "Kid, you're one of a kind, you know that?"

Lightning beamed at Doc for a moment before racing ahead of him.

Laughingly, he called back, "Just because we're not in a rush doesn't mean that you should be going five miles per hour, you ancient antique car!"

"Did you just call me ancient!" Doc growled, chasing after the other car, who was still laughing. "I'm gonna get you, boy!"

* * *

As Doc followed Lightning up the mountain, he marveled at the beauty sculpted with the hands of none other than Mother Nature. Once upon a time, he had traveled this road at least twice a week. It had always been relaxing and helpful in clearing his mind. After a while, a gloomy sense of loneliness had settled within him whenever he had taken the drive, and so he had stopped coming up here.

Now that he was back, he remembered how much he had missed this. The trees and their leaves falling onto the ground, the clear skies tinged with the pink of dusk's arrival, the roaring but somehow soothing waterfall… Their beauty seemed to be magnified, now that Lightning was with him. He took in the car ahead of him with a faint smile. And yet, somehow, Lightning's beauty outshone it all.

On impulse, he sped up past the other car.

"Hey!" Lightning yelled from behind him. In a moment he was ahead of Doc again. "Not on my watch, old man!"

"With age comes skill," Doc retorted, racing past him again.

"You're living proof that that's a lie, you crazy grandpa car!"

The two cars playfully raced to the top of the mountain, laughing and having a great time.

* * *

Dusk fell and found Doc and Lightning parked side by side in front of Wheel Well, watching as the sun's last rays of the day cascaded upon the desert landscape before them. They nuzzled each other, words unspoken but understood.

At last, Lightning said softly, "C'mon, I got dinner reservations for us at the new restaurant Sally opened here. I think you'll like it."

Doc smiled at him. Who knew the boy had such a sweet side? "You sure have this entire evening planned out," he commented.

Lightning couldn't tell if he was teasing, but grinned anyway. He nudged him and headed towards the entrance of Wheel Well. "Just trying to make you happy."

"You're doing a good job, then," Doc replied, following him in.

"Lightning, Doc! Hello! What brings you here on this lovely evening?" Sally chirped at the front desk, eyes twinkling.

"Party of two; reservation made under Lightning McQueen," Lightning said.

"Right this way!" Sally announced.

She led them through the restaurant (a fancy gas station, really) to a more secluded alcove. A few of the patrons whispered and stared at the two famous racing legends. Lightning even heard someone on the other side of the room wonder if they would autograph something for his son.

"What happened with you and Sally, anyway?" Doc asked curiously, as soon as Sally had handed them their menus and was out of earshot.

Lightning shrugged. "It just didn't work out the way we'd hoped it would. I just… I stopped thinking of her in a romantic way." He looked at Doc, unsure how the other would take the next bit of information he was about to reveal. "And it might've had something to do you."

Doc's eyes widened, alarmed. "You broke up with her for me?"

Lightning shrugged again. "I guess you could put it that way."

Doc gave him a funny look, a mixture of awe and surprise. "That's… That's mighty nice of you, hotrod, to give up a fine young lady like Sally for an old geezer like me."

"You're worth it," Lightning said quickly before staring at the ground in embarrassment.

Doc smiled.  
.  
.

**TBC**


	6. A Night to Remember

**The Perfect Date  
By Amphitrite  
**.  
.  
.  
.

During the meal, they had a great time. Lighting prompted Doc to tell him any stories he had to tell, and Doc complied, happy to have someone to share his experiences with.

"Thank you for the meal," Doc said, after Lightning had insisted on paying the bill. "And you made a wise choice in the restaurant, too. Sally's really worked her magic here."

"Why thank you, Doc!" Sally burst in suddenly, smiling. "Lightning deserves the credit, though. He really planned this stuff out, fighting tooth and nail for some of the arrangements. In the end, he won, of course." She rolled her eyes. "Hey Stickers, why don't you tell Doc what we argued over?"

Lightning flushed, his hood turning an even darker shade of red. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath that sounded remotely like, "I wish my ex-girlfriend wasn't such a bitch."

Sally narrowed her eyes at the red racecar. "What did you just say?"

Lightning gave her his most angelic face. "Umm, I wish my enemy Chick Hicks would fall into a ditch?"

Doc chuckled. "Spit it out, boy."

Lightning glanced at him and turned a shade darker. "Sally wanted to make it a romantic candlelight dinner, but I said I wanted to keep all the lights on so that I could look at you."

Doc was touched, but he had to laugh.

"Oh-ho-ho! Who knew that Radiator Springs's very own racecar star was nothing but a hopeless romantic?"

Sally laughed. "That's what I said. Then I got dumped for a car twice my age." She shot a grin at Doc to let him know that she was kidding.

Lightning nodded solemnly. "That's me, Lightning McQueen, player extraordinaire. I'm sorry, Doc. What we had was great, but I think we should move onto bigger, better, older things. I should have been more honest with you. I'm in love with Lizzie." There was a moment of silence before all three burst out in laughter.

Lightning peeked at Doc out of the corner of his eye. The sight of the older car so relaxed and happy warmed him from hood to spoiler. The smile upon his face grew bigger. He wanted to make Doc laugh like that all the time.

He knew then, that he had made the right decision—in breaking up with Sally, in telling Mater and everybody else, in going through the trouble of gathering advice from everybody, in asking Doc despite his doubts and fears…

Because it really _was_ going to be worth it.

Doc would make it worth it.

* * *

"What are we doing here, hot shot?"

Lighting had led them to a high ridge that overlooked some beautiful rock formations. The new neon lights of Radiator Springs could be seen in the distance. The stars in the skies glittered above them.

"We, Doc, are going to watch the stars." He flashed a grin at his date. Doc shook his front end, chuckling. He nuzzled Lightning, closing his eyes and relishing in the warmth of being so close to someone. He felt like the luckiest car in the world, being pampered by someone so sweet, thoughtful, and attractive. Three weeks ago—the week Lightning had first arrived in Radiator Springs—if someone had told him that he would be here now, on a date with a secretly romantic Lightning McQueen, watching the _stars_ for Chrysler's sake, he would've accused them of being a complete lunatic who needed to get his engine checked. But now that he was here (and Lightning was looking at him _like that_… Like he was something special…), he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. Somehow, here, at Lightning's side, he felt more at home than he had ever felt anywhere else.

_Thank you,_ he thought, sending a prayer of thanks to whatever deity above that had sent him such a wonderful gift.

"Hey, Lightning."

Lightning looked over at Doc, a questioning expression on his face. His heart thumped as he realized that it was the first time Doc had ever called him by his name.

"Yeah?"

"Red."

Lightning frowned at him, confused. "What about him?"

Doc chuckled quietly, shaking his front end. "No, no. Red. That's my favorite color."

Lightning was confused about the randomness of Doc's sudden revelation until he remembered what he had said when he had asked him out. A content smile rose to his face, and he boldly planted a kiss on the other's fender before settling down to watching the stars.  
.  
.

**FIN

* * *

**

_End Notes:_ Much thanks to all of you for reading this. I am forever grateful! A 7,000+ word multi-chaptered fic in only two weeks! That's probably the fastest I've ever written a story, and it's all due to your fantastic support. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm definitely writing more in this fandom, so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks again. :)

And don't forget to leave a review! Tell me which part of the story you liked best, if you'd like.


End file.
